Hinata Hyuga's Naruto Uzumaki's Death
by Zeobide274
Summary: A poem I wrote when the world thought that Hinata had been killed by Pein. I know shes not dead but I was still heart broken for that entire week of not knowing and I wrote this the night it happened. please read if youre a fan of Hinata's. 2nd poem
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this when the manga chapter where Hinata tried to save Naruto was shown. I honestly thought that she had been killed. I will admit that I cried. I was so sad that I wrote this poem. thank god though that Sakura chose that moment to stop being useless and start being useful. **

**Hinata Hyuga's Death**

There was once a powerful foe,

who no one could go toe to toe,

only one could defeat this man,

yet everyone doubted that he can,

only a select few believed that he could,

and only one believed like they should,

for when he fought they all thought,

that victory by him could not be brought,

they all tried to join the fight,

they failed even with all their might,

it wasn't enough for the foe was too great,

and only one to fight was his fate,

yet it seemed like he would lose,

and she was the one to choose,

to run away and never look back,

or to jump into the fight and attack,

the latter was chosen and she would die,

it was her choice to fight and not cry,

smiling she said the words he never heard,

and as he watched tears his vision blurred,

for his heart lay on the ground dead,

sorrow clouded his mind with things unsaid,

anger filled the void in his heart,

and rage threatened to tear him apart,

for in his mind only one thing remained clear,

to destroy the one that attacked all he held dear,

to kill the man who committed the crime,

of killing the purest being of all time,

he didn't know why he didn't realize it before,

that everything about him she would adore,

but now its too late as she slips away,

gone from all the chaos and disarray,

but before him he still stood,

the enemy of all things pure and good,

the one who took her away,

the one who didn't let her say,

whether she wanted to live or die,

he didn't even give her a chance to try,

he didn't give her a chance to fight or flee,

so now he will kill him without mercy,

no one and nothing will stand in his way,

from obtaining his revenge and making him pay,

no matter the cost he will suffer defeat,

and suffer the worst possible fate that he could meet,

yet it won't be enough for what he has done,

for he killed her and Hinata is gone.

please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Ch2: Tell Me Something

**This poem was written for an art project that I did for my art class in college in December. I wrote based off of a scene in the Naruto anime during the Pain invasion. The scene is where Pain has Naruto trapped in the ground and Hinata attempts to rescue him. I know I already wrote a poem about this but this one is more powerful than the last one. In this poem, Naruto is killed and Hinata is holding his dead body in her arms. I know it sounds a little dark but its how the poem goes. I hope you all enjoy this poem because I really worked hard on it, I hope it has an impact on you just like it did me. Also the pace of the poem is slow so don't speed read it, it makes it sound better. also, you begin a new stanza at the end of every fourth line. for some reason I couldnt put a space between them. if you dont know what Im talking about, every group of four lines go together. **

**Tell Me Something **

Tell me something,

Anything at all,

It can be about love,

Or even about standing tall.

Tell me something new,

Something random, something sweet,

Tell me what you want,

Just make sure it's a treat.

I wanna hear you say it,

Just you and no one else,

I wanna hear you mean it,

Tell me, just you by yourself.

Please, let me hear you speak,

Just let me hear it, your voice,

don't me quiet nor meek,

Just a sound, just a noise.

I can hear you lying still,

Hear you moving not a sound,

I can see you lying still,

I can see you lying on the ground.

I beg you, please don't say goodbye,

I don't wish this true,

To see you lie is a lie,

I don't want to leave you.

Tell me what you said before,

Make me cry with your smile,

Didn't you say love lasts forevermore?

To protect me from what's vile?

Why don't you smile,

You look as though you sleep,

I hold you close all the while,

A river flows one so deep.

My heart strings become frail,

Just your sight is enough now,

To make me weak and pale,

To see the man who wouldn't bow.

I beg you to speak,

To say but a sound,

Can't you see,

That I hold you on the ground?

You've lost your color now,

How pale and white you look,

The warmth has left your touch,

As your will the reaper took.

The river has become an ocean,

My body drowns within,

Though I don't try to leave,

Because what's the point to win?

You lost your battle to the odds,

Though you promised you would win,

Yet you refused to kneel before the Gods,

Just to spite them with your grin.

But your blood flows free,

And your life is now gone,

The tears of heaven continue to fall,

Even as the morning dawned.

I don't want you to go,

Yet you already left me,

Did I cross your mind,

When your blood spilled free?

You left for battle,

You left for glory,

You left me,

Were you really ever sorry?

You held my hand,

You held my heart,

You said you loved me,

And that we'd never part.

Tell me something,

don't stay still,

Tell me everything,

Please say that you will.

You made a promise,

You gave me your word,

wasn't it you who said,

That you'd never fall to a sword?

Now more than ever,

I wonder aloud,

If you ever loved me,

Or were you just too proud.

Take me now before you leave,

Take me away,

Take my heart on my sleeve,

Here as lovers lay.

Tell me something,

What would you say,

If I took my life,

Because I couldn't stay?

**End of poem.**

I know, kinda dark but I love this poem. It brings a tear to my eye every time I read it. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think, I'm always glad to read reviews about my poetry, whether positive or negative.

Till next time.

R&R


End file.
